


Intuition

by bemusedlybespectacled (ardentintoxication)



Series: Hayffie Challenge Daily Prompts [5]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hayffie, Hurt/Comfort, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentintoxication/pseuds/bemusedlybespectacled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "<a href="http://hayffiechallenge.tumblr.com/post/21713415343/daily-prompt-5-i-didnt-know-you-were-so-smart">i didn’t know you were so smart</a>." "It's horrible and wonderful, how she knows what he's thinking."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intuition

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble to get myself back up to speed.

It's horrible and wonderful, how she knows what he's thinking. That's he's considering drinking again, that he's had a nightmare, that he's worried about something. She'll be there, with a hand on his shoulder or his arm or his chest, a kiss on his forehead, and he doesn't know how she knows what he thinks.

"I didn't know you were so smart," he says, after the fifth time she takes his hand and it stops shaking. She doesn't ask what he means.

Instead, she says, "They teach you things at the Escort Academy about people," and doesn't say much else.


End file.
